zundrbarfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghlafferge Sootbeard
Ghlafferge Bengimund Sootbeard is the nominal leader of the Principality of Zundrbar, as well as its colonial holdings under the Zundrbar Corporation. Personally, he leads the Ironrigg Oil Drilling Corporation. Ghlafferge is currently two hundred and ten years old and is married to Mathilda Mountaingrip. Together, they have five children- three sons and two daughters. Ghlafferge's three sons are Thorgrim, Volund, and Eirik. Ghlafferge's two daughters are Jennifer and Bergitta. Ghlafferge currently makes residence at the Sootbeard Estate in the highlands of Zundrbar. Personality Ghlafferge is a generally calm dwarf, who often goes by the colloquial nickname, "Ghlaff," amongst his allies in Zundrbar. Rarely is he referred to as "Prince," "Sire," or "Your Highness," believing such titles to be reminiscent of outdated feudalism. He follows his personal mantra, "Rise early, Drill hard, Strike oil," in his daily routine, which involves him waking up in the early hours of the morning and working for a majority of the day. Despite being a very high-ranked individual, he attempts to keep his overconfidence at a low, and recognizes that the average citizen's hard-working attitude is what brought him to riches in the first place. Ghlafferge has a well-cooled temper although when annoyed, his behavior will culminate in remarks such as, "'A cannae 'ear ye'! Scream a wee bit looder ye' nauseatin' snivelin' rat bag," and "Go slam yer' 'ead in a gate ye' puked face spider lovin' spit weasel." The fondest of such encounters occurred when a Goblin tinker approached his corporation over a seizing of land, to which Ghlafferge replied, "'Ave a face full o' boot ye' screw eyed, bairn stealin' 'ampster snacker!" Early History Birth and Early Years (1801 to 1816) Ghlafferge was born to Sven Sootbeard and Tasohris Brightrock. Sven was the Prince of Zundrbar at the time, while his wife as an ore prospector in the rich Brightrock Goldfields of Zundrkaap. Ghlafferge was raised with five siblings- three brothers and two sisters. His three brothers were Brahdic "Baird" Sootbeard, Krumren "Krum/Grum" Sootbeard, and Grombrek "Grom" Sootbeard. His two sisters were Tysora Brightrock and Katelyn Brightrock. The eldest of the five children was Brahdic born thirty years before Ghlafferge, while Krumren and Grombrek were twins, born around a decade before Ghlafferge. Tysora and Katelyn were born as twins fifteen years before Ghlafferge. Brahdic left for Engineering Training ten years into Ghlafferge's life, and as a result Ghlafferge saw very little of his older brother. Tysora ventured off to work in the Brightrock Goldfields of Zundrkaap after a short period of time, however to keep Ghlafferge company, Tasohris gave Katelyn a job as an ore prospector and mining engineer in Zundrbar. As a result, Katelyn and Ghlafferge developed a strong relationship as brother and sister. Krumren and Grombrek rarely encountered Ghlafferge, choosing to perform the warrior arts from an early age, and thus falling under the wing of Sven's good friend- Folgrin Ironbeard, commander of the Military of Zundrbar. For the early years of his life, Ghlafferge expresed an interest into mathematics, ironically akin to his eldest brother. Sven saw great potential in Ghlafferge as an engineer, and thus encouraged him to spend time with Katelyn, who taught him about mines since he was eight. Mining in Zundrkaap (1816 to 1821) Ghlafferge went mining for the first time with Katelyn at the age of fifteen in one of the largest goldfields in the Brightrock Goldfields- the Craggem Field. The Craggem Field was remarkable for its large quantities of gems, most of which were sold to the Kingdom of Arathor in exchange for protection against trolls and other external threats. It was here that Tasohris saw Ghlafferge's potential, and thus by the age of twenty, Ghlafferge was working as a miner, although in the Coalshaper Field, a much safer field. Ghlafferge worked as a miner for two years until a collapse occurred in the Coalshaper Field that damaged his eyesight heavily and forced doctors to cut off two of his fingers on his left hand. Tasohris took Ghlafferge out of his job and sent him back to his parents in Zundrbar with Katelyn. Engineering Education at the Thunderbreaker School (1821 to 1831) Upon returning to Zundrbar, Ghlafferge was sent into a ten year long Engineering Program at the Thunderbreaker School of Mining. The Thunderbreaker School of Mining, founded by Maevava Thunderbreaker (a female Hill Dwarven Engineer), was one of the leading schools of Engineering in Zundrbar at the time. Ghlafferge's schedulefor the first five years was a four course program- Alchemy, Natural Science, Mechanical Engineering, and Mining Engineering. After completing the course work,Ghlafferge could begin to study advanced subjects, which branched out of the common courses. Alchemy branched into Medicine and Transmutation. Natural Science branched into Thermal Studies and Optics. Mechanical Engineering branched into Weapons Engineering, Naval Engineering, and Manufacturing Engineering. Lastly, Mining Engineering branched into Mineral Exploration (Prospecting), Mining Operations, and Mining Safety. Of these courses, one could major in three. Ghlafferge majored in Mining Operations, Mineral Exploration, and Weapons Engineering. Ghlafferge studied these three subjects for an additional five years, before graduating with a Certificate of Graduation from the Thunderbreaker School.